


I deeply love a lonely star

by Yakitorii



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Ceremonial robes, Crossdressing, M/M, Makeup, Role Playing, Traditional Wedding Robes, bjyx - Freeform, traditional wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: “You know I intend to marry you. From the start I’ve always told you the endgame is marriage with you. I have had this thought since our summer together in 2018. Each time I see you wearing Wei Wuxian’s red robes, I’ve always wanted to see you one day wear red robes as yourself. I want to see you in ceremonial red wedding robes.”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	I deeply love a lonely star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikilavipere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikilavipere/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Kiki !!!!

Xiao Zhan has been waiting impatiently to get home from work. His boyfriend has planned a surprise for them and Xiao Zhan wants to see what it is. He hopes Yibo hasn’t been too excessive and hasn’t spent too much on whatever he has planned.

Giggling to himself, Xiao Zhan can only think about all the ways Yibo has found to spoil him. He’s feeling giddy. No one has ever spoiled him so much. It has always been him taking care of the others. He’s always been the least spoil in a group. And for a long time, he hasn’t thought he has deserved to be spoiled or even he hasn’t thought he could be spoiled. He’s older than anyone, he doesn’t need spoiling. But then this young man has come and has made him the center of his universe. And Xiao Zhan has loved every minute of this. He has loved this feeling. And he continues to love being spoiled by his lover.

He feels safe with Yibo, not obsolete. His insecurities tone down when Yibo’s with him. Wang Yibo really is the best for him. Sometimes, he just doesn’t think he’s the best for Wang Yibo. But Yibo doesn’t want to let go of him and Xiao Zhan can only gladly thank him for it, relieved. He doesn’t know what Yibo sees in him that makes him want to stay but Xiao Zhan will always welcome him in his arms.

Finally, he has reached their shared flat. Now, where is his gremlin of a boyfriend ? And why has he even planned anything at all ? Xiao Zhan knows there isn’t any significant dates to celebrate so what can it be ?

Or maybe it isn’t anything innocent at all and more…. The tall man flushes red at his thoughts. They have been getting more adventurous in their sexual lives and each time Yibo has planned anything, it has been more than enjoyable. Yibo has made him feel so great, he has wanted to do it again and again.

But it can’t be that, right ? Yibo wouldn’t have told him this way. He would have teased him until Xiao Zhan is wet and bothered before telling him to quickly come home. This time, Yibo has planned ahead of time. Yibo has been thinking about this for a long time before enacting it. Xiao Zhan paused in hesitation on the doorstep. It can’t really be a bad thing, right ? Yibo isn’t trying to subtly tell him he wants them to go on their separate way, right ?

Xiao Zhan shakes his head to get these thoughts out of his head. Yibo isn’t this type of person. Yibo is true to himself and he would never do something like that and word it as a surprise.

Taking a deep breath, Xiao Zhan goes into their home.

“I’m home !’

From far away, he hears Yibo’s voice. He follows it until he reaches their bathroom.

“Come bathe with me, BaoBao.”

Wang Yibo’s low growl creates a slow burn in Xiao Zhan’s loins. The sight before him is so aesthetic, Xiao Zhan can feel his fingers twitching in need to put it all on paper.

And as if Yibo could feel it too, the younger man throws him a sharp glance.

“Take off your clothes and join me, BaoBao.”

Face with Yibo’s firm tone, Xiao Zhan can only do as told and steps into the bathtub. He leans back against Yibo’s broad chest and sighs in content in the warm water. Slowly, he can feel the day’s stresses go away with his muscles relaxing.

Yibo washes him thoroughly with his big hands so Xiao Zhan can relax. The dancer can almost feel Xiao Zhan imitate his cat’s purring. He likes pampering his boyfriend. He likes seeing him relaxed and trusting him.

They stay in the bathtub until the water gets colder and Xiao Zhan is somnolent. Then, Yibo gets out of the water and dries himself off with his towel before taking his lover’s towel and getting him out of the water to dry him off.

Xiao Zhan leans on Yibo’s side as he puts on his soft bathrobe. He has the best boyfriend.

Brushing their hair, Yibo keeps his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist and stares lovingly into his eyes. A little smile is glued on his lips. His BaoBao is the prettiest.

“Come, I have a surprise.”

Yibo leads Xiao Zhan into their bedroom and on the way asks him about his day. Xiao Zhan tells him about something funny that happened between two members of his staff and how it reminded him of his cat and now he misses Jianguo.

Yibo embraces him tightly to comfort him. He knows the older man sometimes feels lonely when he’s out with his filming crew or when he’s on set but that is their lives. He also misses the cute short cat himself. Even though Jianguo doesn’t really like him much.

Xiao Zhan burrows further into Yibo’s embrace and puts his head on the younger man’s sturdy shoulder. They spend some time swaying from side to side in silence.

“What did you plan ?”

Hearing his lover’s whisper, Wang Yibo turns Xiao Zhan around in his arms so the other can look at the bed.

On it are red outfits. Traditional red outfits with jewelry and makeup on the side.

“W-What ? Y-Yibo ?”

Xiao Zhan’s breath hitches a little. Those are traditional wedding clothes with the traditional jewels and makeup and there’s also the red veil. The entire costumes are on the bed. And if Xiao Zhan isn’t wrong, they all are genuine.

With shaking hands, Xiao Zhan reaches out to touch but doesn’t dare. It all looks beautiful. He doesn’t want to rip anything.

“W-Wang Yibo, what did you do ?! You ! How much did you spend on those ?! Y-You-”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t know how to react. His breathing is getting on the short side and he can’t think clearly about the implications.

Yibo tightly wraps his arms around the singer’s small waist to comfort him.

“Breathe, BaoBao. Everything is alright.”

Xiao Zhan takes several gulps of air as leans back on Yibo. Some tears are pressing against the corner of his eyes as Yibo presses soft little kisses on the side of his neck.

Feeling the other man calms down, Yibo explains what he has planned for the night.

“You know I intend to marry you. From the start I’ve always told you the endgame is marriage with you. I have had this thought since our summer together in 2018. Each time I see you wearing Wei Wuxian’s red robes, I’ve always wanted to see you one day wear red robes as yourself. I want to see you in ceremonial red wedding robes.”

Xiao Zhan turns around in his arms to look at him as Yibo speaks. He likes listening to the other man speak. The dancer always thinks he’s not a good speaker but Xiao Zhan disagrees. Yibo knows what he wants to say and he puts it all out so no one could misunderstand his meaning. Xiao Zhan has always admired him for that.

Now, watching as Yibo talk passionately about Wei Wuxian’s red inner robes, Xiao Zhan can almost see what the other wants. He also wants that with him. But it’s not possible yet.

“I want to see you flushed red in lust on a bed of red sheets with your red robes fanning from under you. I want to see you come as you ride me with your red robes down to your elbows while I suck on your nipples until they get swollen and sensitive. You look really handsome in red but I’m sure you’ll look even more wonderful in full traditional wedding attire.”

Xiao Zhan moans over Yibo’s description but something still confuses him. There are too many clothes to only be two set of clothes.

“Bo-ge ? Why is there so many clothes then ?”

Yibo chuckles over the question and presses his hand on Xiao Zhan’s warm cheek.

“I got both the woman’s attire and the man’s one for you. I didn’t know which one you’ll prefer. Personally, I think you’ll look amazing in whichever one you choose but I wanted to leave you the choice. I only got the man’s wear for myself.”

Xiao Zhan flushes in pleasure at Yibo’s thoughtfulness. He has always admired the traditional clothing for the women. They were more beautiful than the men’s ones. More than once, he has thought of trying on some to see how it’d look on him. He hasn’t known that Yibo has noted his soft spot for them. But he’s glad it hasn’t weirded the other one out. He doesn’t like wearing women’s clothes but he does have preferences when it comes to traditional clothing.

He’s never voiced it out as he has feared making anyone uncomfortable but it’s a relief that even without speaking of it, Yibo hasn’t made a big deal out of it. To tell the truth, when he’s seen the differences between men’s and women’s wedding traditional robes, he has immediately focused on the women version. Both are beautiful in their own rights and the design looks amazing. They both appeal to his artistic sensitivity but the women’s robes were way prettier. And Xiao Zhan thinks that if he can have a choice then for his traditional wedding, he’d like to be the prettiest. That’s all.

“Bo-ge… You do know that we can’t really…get officially married right ?”

Xiao Zhan bites down on his lips as he lifts an eyebrow in askance. He doesn’t mean to offend him or to demean Yibo’s efforts but he also doesn’t want for the other to be disappointed.

“Of course, Zhan Zhan, I know.” Yibo smiles lovingly at his boyfriend. “But we can pretend. We can pretend that tonight is our wedding night. Let’s pretend and bow down to the heavens, to photos of our parents and to each other. It may not be recognized but at least we’ll still get this for us. Let’s play pretend. Let’s role play a couple on their wedding day, BaoBao.”

Before Yibo’s enthusiasm, Xiao Zhan can only helplessly smile. After all, he also wishes for this and they won’t hurt anyone. And if in his mind, after their unofficial ceremony he considers himself married then nobody is here to read his mind.

“Wang Yibo, are you even human ? You want to role play in genuine expensive wedding attire ! You could have just bought some costumes !”

Xiao Zhan’s voice was filled with fondness for the other man. Yibo’s smile widens when he sees the singer indirectly agree to his request.

“Only the best for BaoBao. After tonight, I’ll consider a married man even if our country doesn’t recognize it.”

“Xiao Zhan is moved to tears and hugs Yibo. His boyfriend really is the best.

While rubbing his back, Yibo asks his lover which robe he wants to put for the informal ceremony.

Xiao Zhan admits in a little voice “I want to wear the woman’s wedding robes. I want to be pretty for our wedding.”

“Zhan Zhan is always pretty. Whatever you wear.”

Exchanging a kiss, Yibo and Xiao Zhan turn back to the bed. Yibo puts aside the man’s outfit in their shared cupboard. They may need it later. Then, they both carefully put on the delicate outfit taking care not to damage them. Little by little they put layer after layer of red cloth on until they finally finish.

“Do you need help with the jewels ?”

Xiao Zhan hesitates. Does he want to bother with all the pieces of gold ? But then again, he wants to be a beautiful bridegroom and he has chosen the woman’s version of the wedding robes.

“If you want, we can skip with the jewelry just like we can skip with the makeup, BaoBao.”

Yibo can see his hesitation and assures him the jewels as well as the makeup is optional.

“No. I want the full attire, Bo-ge.”

Putting on the jewels take more time than either of them has thought. And it has been more complicated than they have thought it would be. But they have done it. Xiao Zhan now adorns on his head a headdress that looks magnificent and majestic highlighting his dark hair.

In the beginning, they haven’t known how to even put the headpiece on his short hair but with the combination of hairpins and hair brooches, they have finally succeeded into securing it on the top of his head.

Xiao Zhan is relieved to see Yibo has ordered the clip on earrings for him and easily attached them. He puts on the bracelets and is pleasantly surprised to see he can do it with no difficulty. He then crouches down to lift the bottom of his robes to slip on the anklets he has found. He looks to see if there are rings but find nothing so he thinks he’s finished with the jewels.

He turns toward Yibo to see him preparing the makeup for him. The rapper has been diligently choosing each cosmetics product from all their free samples to show him what will go well with his outfit and his skin tone.

Xiao Zhan rapidly turns to show his back to Yibo when the other man ficuses back on him.

“Do you want to put on the veil or do you prefer to leave it off ?”

Yibo admires the view before him. Although it’s only Xiao Zhan’s back, it’s still beautiful. He likes the way he can catch glimpses of gold in his hair and the flow of the robes around him is ethereal. His BaoBao is really the prettiest. And he likes how even fitted in flowing robes he can still see all his curves. Particularly, his generous behind. It looks tasty frame in red cloth.

“I’ll take everything. Don’t worry about it Bo-ge, you can go prepare for the ceremony. I’ll finish here.”

Interpreting this dismissal as Xiao Zhan wanting to surprise him with his final looks, Wang Yibo makes his way to the living room and arranges their furniture to have enough space for the ceremony. He puts photos of their parents on an elevated table and pushes away the couch and the armchairs. Knowing how clumsy his boyfriend is, Yibo makes sure to clean up everything on the floor and side eyes the rug. He knows he should put it away but then the floor will be too cold for his lover’s feet. Well, he’ll just be more careful and catch him if Xiao Zhan falls.

In their room, Xiao Zhan continues to prepare himself once he hears Yibo close the door. He would have loved having Yibo put make-up on him and the thought turns him on a lot. But he wants to surprise his boyfriend with his final looks. He wants to see Yibo get stunned by him. He wants to see Yibo being speechless. So Xiao Zhan has to carefully put makeup on himself. He’s not really used to this but he can put lipstick and eyeliner at least.

Tonight, he puts more efforts into it and with an artistic eye; he takes colors of eyeshadow that will compliment his face. He mentally repeats to himself he has time, Yibo is waiting for him but he’ll appreciate more that Xiao Zhan has taken his time to do things correctly.

Xiao Zhan puts on eyeshadow with golden undertones on his eyelids, he would have like to put the red one but on his tan skin, it wouldn’t be seen. The singer then puts a little blush on his cheekbones and finishes the upper half of his face by inking his eyelids with eyeliner and the underside with a little kohl. Xiao Zhan surveys himself in the mirror and wonders whether he should put on mascara. Did they even have mascara ?

Whatever. He likes the way it looks so he doesn’t add anything more. Now for the lips. Xiao Zhan looks for the most crimson red lipstick he can find and pauses before two tubes. Is it better to have orange undertones or pink undertones ? Why do they even have both colors when they can’t even make out the differences ? No matter how many times he make lines on his hand with the lipsticks, he still can’t make out the difference between both tubes.

Exasperated, Xiao Zhan just decides on taking the crimson red lipstick with undertones of orange based on the fact he has put on golden eyeshadow. Then he slowly fill out his lips with the tube.

At last finished, Xiao Zhan sighs in relief. This has taken more cognitive resources than any problem he has had to solve. Next time he sees his makeup artist, he needs to thank him profusely for his work.

The singer watches himself in the mirror and is pleased by the results. It’s time to put on the veil and to go marry Yibo.

With a big smile, but not too big as he doesn’t want to have traces of lipstick on his teeth, Xiao Zhan goes up to bed to look at the last piece of red cloth on it.

He takes it in his hands and lifts it up to the light. The veil isn’t too heavy but he’ll still have some difficulties to see through it. Turning to their body length mirror, Xiao Zhan admires himself one last time before he puts on the veil and covers his face and head.

With little steps, he makes his way to the door. He pats softly on the door to touch the knob so he can open the door and finally reach his boyfriend.

He hears Yibo sucks a breath in before he feels big hands take hold of his smaller hands and waist guiding him forward. They walk for a short time before they stop. Xiao Zhan calculates with his mental map of the apartment that they are in the middle of living room.

Yibo takes the red bouquet in his hands and give one end of the wide ribbon to Xiao Zhan before he takes the other ribbon. The dancer takes his place beside the singer and with a solemn tone asks if he is ready.

Seeing the other nod under the veil, Yibo begins the ceremony.

“Bow once, pay respects to the heavens.”

In synchronization, both men bow straight ahead. Then they take a step to the side so their bodies are angled in 45 degrees from their initial position and face their parents’ photos.

“Bow twice, pay respects to your parents.”

Once again, they both bow in the same time. Then they turn back to the front and revolve their bodies so they face each other.

“Bow thrice, pay respects to your spouse.”

For one last time, Xiao Zhan and Yibo bow. They bow so to respect each other and recognize each other as spouse from today onwards.

With this, their marital ceremony takes end. They are married now.

Yibo hears his lover sniff under his veil and can’t really blame the other one, he himself have tears in his eyes. He takes the bouquet and wraps it around his torso to free up his hands.

“Don’t cry, BaoBao. We’re married now.”

“Who’s crying ?!”

Yibo cuts Xiao Zhan off as he takes his lover in his arms by bridal carrying him. This startles the singer and he flails a little before finding support on Yibo’s shoulders.

“Wang Yibo ! What are you doing ?”

“You once asked me to carry him like that for the sake of the drama. I’m now carrying you like the bridegroom you are and walking through the threshold of our room to wish for a happy marriage together.”

Yibo makes his way to their bedroom as he talks and carefully maneuvers them so he can go through the door without injuring anyone.

“You’re so silly, Yibo.”

Muffled giggles come from under the red veil as Yibo places Xiao Zhan on the middle of their bed. The latter folds his hands on his lap as he listens to Yibo walking around the room.

Yibo kneels on the bed so to reach for the veil and slowly, he lifts it up until it slips from his fingers and falls on the sheets.

“You are so beautiful, Xiao Zhan.”

With one big hand, the rapper cups his lover’s face and runs a thumb on his cheekbone before slipping it on his crimson red lips.

“You’re the beautiful one. You always shine so brightly. Like a star. My star.”

Xiao Zhan’s small hand comes up to the back of Yibo’s hand as he smiles. His love for the man before him shines in his eyes.

Yibo’s other hand goes to explore the glint he has seen earlier on the bottom of the other’s robes. It lifts up a little to show the anklets wrapped around one delicate ankle above one cute little foot. Yibo can feel one part of his body stir and arouse at the jewel’s placement.

“Being a star is so lonely. I suppose I’m a star for I feel lonely when you’re not by my side.”

Xiao Zhan coos at Yibo’s distracted answer before the other man takes his crimson red lips prisoner with his own lips.

wǒ shēn ài zhe yì kē jì mò de xīng xīng

我深爱着一颗寂寞的星星

**_I deeply love a lonely star_ **


End file.
